Claw on Ice
by Ellis97
Summary: When Dr. Claw's equally evil twin brother, Dr. Thaw escapes from his evil icy prison, he reunites with his long lost brother and the two decide to team up to eliminate Gadget. Now, it's up to Gadget and the Gadgetmobile to stop this evil family reunion before the sinister siblings take over the world.
1. A Thawing Reunion

**Author's Note:**

**Time for another amazing adventure with Penny, Brain, and of course everyone's favorite bumbling cyborg detective...INSPECTOR GADGET!**

**By the way, I saw the new CGI Inspector Gadget series and I don't mean to bombard or anything, but...IT SUCKED! That's why I'm writing these, to please you nostalgic adults and fans of the original series. Since I hate the new CGI show, I've decided to only watch Inspector Gadget as long as it's the original series, Gadget and the Gadgetinis, Inspector Gadget's Field Trip, Last Case, or Greatest Gadgets.**

**And without further ado...GO GO GADGET FANFIC!**

* * *

Deep in the Arctic, a storm had struck a giant ice block. Lightning had struck the ice, but this was no ordinary giant ice block, inside was a man. The lightning hit it and the arm of the man that was frozen in the block, had struck out. The man had a pink, rubber glove on his hand.

"AT LONG LAST I'M FREE!" He shouted.

Meanwhile in Metro City, the Gadget's had been out shopping for fishing supplies. They were driving to the fishing shop to grab some supplies.

"I can't wait to go fishing Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

"Neither can I Penny, it's been awhile since I fished." Gadget said "Your dad and I fished a lot with your grandfather, and Brain and me would fish all the time when we were craving real, fresh seafood."

"I'm really in the mood for some fried tilapia." Penny said. "Mama, Daddy, and I used to eat it alot back in our old mansion."

Gadget, Penny, and Brain went inside of the fishing shop and they searched all around for fishing equipment. Gadget found a coat, a pair of fishing boots, a fishing hat, and pole.

"I'm glad you're excited Uncle Gadget, you really deserve this." Said Penny.

"Wowsers!" Gadget reeled in a wig that was pulled off a woman's hat "This pole will catch anything, I'm getting it for sure."

Just then, something rang. Guess what it was?

"Oh no." Penny said "It's the top secret Gadget-Phone."

"Okay Chief." Gadget whispred into his phone "I'll be right there."

"But Uncle Gadget you promised." Penny whined.

"Sorry princess, maybe next weekend." Gadget said.

Gadget walked to where the Chief said he'd be located, in a row of hats and hatheads.

"Over here Gadget." Said the Chief who was wearing a porkpie hat.

"Cheif, there you are." Said Gadget.

"Here's your assignment Gadget." The Chief handed Gadget a paper.

"Your mission is too top secret for me to tell you." Gadget read the paper "Go see General Sir at WOMP Headquarters about your mission. He'll explain everything. This message will self destruct."

"You must get there at once Gadget, it's of vital importance." Said the Chief.

"Don't worry Chief, I'm always on duty." Gadget tossed the paper aside and it exploded right in the Chief's face without Gadget knowing.

"Why do I put up with him?" He asked himself.

When Gadget dropped Penny and Brain home and left to WOMP HQ, Penny and Brain once again had some plans of their own.

"Brain, you'd better follow him." Penny said "Uncle Gadget might need our help."

"Ruff!" Brain ran off to follow Gadget.

**AT WOMP...**

Gadget had finally arrived at WOMP HQ where he went into General Sir's office. Naturally, Brain had secretly snuck into his office and transmitted the whole thing to

"Inspector Gadget, I need you to listen closely, cause this is a very important mission." Said General Sir.

"What is it General Sir?" Gadget asked "What is my mission?"

"Dr. Thaw is on the loose." The General said.

"Who is that?" Gadget asked.

"Dr. Thaw is Dr. Claw's twin brother." General Sir explained. "They were inseperable evil partners in crime in childhood and early adulthood. When Claw started MAD, Dr. Thaw went his own nefarious way and started his own organization, the Diabolical Arsenal of Rouge Krime, or DARK for short. Three years ago, Thaw and his DARK agents tried to break into a top secret government missile silo. But they put in the wrong codes and activated a booby trap that caused an avalanche that caused them to be imprisoned in the ice. Now they've broken free, Dr. Thaw will once again try to set off those nuclear missiles. Go to the Arctic and stop him."

"Don't worry General Sir sir." Gadget saluted "I'm always on duty!"

"And by the way Gadget, here's files of his agents that were thawed out." General Sir handed Gadget a file.

"Pretty useful General Sir, sir." Gadget said "I will find Thaw and his agents and track them down!"

"That's my boy." General Sir shook Gadget's hand.

Meanwhile as Gadget left, Penny and Brain listened to the whole recorded conversation.

"Who knew Dr. Claw had a twin brother?" Penny asked Brain.

"Rarrr." Brain shrugged.

"You'd better follow Uncle Gadget, Brain." Said Penny "Who knows what kinda danger he could get into?"

"Ruff!" Brain ran to the Gadgetmobile and hid in the trunk.

"Gadgetmobile, whats say we break Claw's family reunion?" Gadget asked his car.

"You bet I am." Gadgetmobile said.

"Go go gadget-plane!" Gadget pressed a button on Gadgetmobile's keypad.

Gadgetmobile transformed into a jet and he zoomed off into the wild blue. Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetmobile were once again, ready for another mission to fight crime.

**MEANWHILE AT MAD HEADQUARTERS...**

Claw had been viewing Gadget on his monitor, vowing his revenge.

"I will get you this time Gadget," He growled "Just you-"

Just then, Claw's moving doors opened.

"Ah, Sandford, how wonderful to see my twin brother again." Said the man.

"Thaw?" He asked.

"The one and only." Dr. Thaw said. "I see you lost your arm."

"Don't remind me!" Claw growled "And I now go by, Dr. Claw. I am no longer Sandford Scolex."

"I see." Thaw said "So whatcha doing?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Claw smacked his brother's hand.

"So, I assume your looking at something you hate." Thaw suggested.

Thaw turned back on the monitor and saw the footage of Gadget landing in the Arctic.

"So who is this guy?" Thaw asked evilly.

"My arch-nemesis, Lt. Gadget!" Claw growled. "Ever since I met him, I have vowed to destroy him once and for all!"

"I see, I'll tell you what, since I'm an evil mastermind and you're a slightly bigger evil mastermind, why don't we team up to destroy this, Lt. Gadget?" Thaw sadistically grinned. "Maybe you've been overestimating him all these times you've tried to destroy him."

"What do YOU KNOW?!" Claw yelled. "You haven't been around for the last three years!"

"That's because you left me to be FROZEN in the Arctic! Had you done that, I would've trained my son, William to be new head of DARK, teach him the wonders of evil." Thaw pointed to his brother "But don't worry bro, I'm the forgiving kind. In fact, how about we take over the world, together?"

"And how do we do that?!" Claw agressively asked.

"The silo." Thaw sinsiterly grinned.

"THE SILO?!" Claw yelled "YOU FAILED LAST TIME! AND YOULL FAIL AGAIN!"

"No." Thaw said "This time, I have a plan. Just leave everything to me and my men."

"Deal." Claw shook claw and glove with Thaw. "We will work together and use your DARK Agents to eliminate Gadget!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wowsers! Dr. Claw has a equally evil twin brother! And now, he and his brother have teamed up to eliminate Gadget and take over the world! Now, it's up to Gadget to stop this family reunion! With secret help from Penny and Brain of course! This message will self destruct!**


	2. Arctic Circle Capers

Gadget and the Gadgetmobile had finally arrived in the Arctic, ready to take down Thaw.

"The Arctic!" Gadgetmobile said "We've made it at last!"

"Good." Gadget said as he landed "Now, we have to check the file and see what Dr. Thaw's henchmen look like. So uh, where is it again?"

"In the glove compartment Gadget." Gadgetmobile said "We always keep the files in the glove compartment."

Gadget opened up the file and saw papers with Thaw's henchmen on them. Each had information on the DARK Agent and a photo of them. Meanwhile, Brain snuck from behind to watch Gadget. He pressed a button on his collar and out came the microphones between his collar.

"Brain!" Penny said from the microphones "Did you make it?"

"Ruff." Brain spoke into the speakers.

"Good." Penny said "Listen to what Uncle Gadget is saying, and don't let him notice you're there."

"Ruff!" Brain responded.

"Let's see, these are the crooks we need to find are right in these papers." Gadget said.

The first paper had a photo of a guy with a metal jaw.

"Let's see, this is Pit-Bull." Gadget said to his car "He can bite through steel and just about anything with his rock-hard iron jaw and teeth. Electric Ivan can shoot lighting bolts from his shoulders. And this is Crash, an expert detonator."

"This is serious business Gadget." Gadgetmobile said "We gotta find them and protect those missiles and FAST!"

"You're right Gadgetmobile." Gadget jumped into the car "Go go gadget snowmobile!"

In less than an instant, Gadgetmobile transformed right into a snowmobile.

"Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "Let's roll!"

"Coordinates are punched in!" The car said.

Without hesitation, Gadgetmobile drove right to where General Sir said the missile was. Meanwhile, Brain had recorded everything and sent it back to Penny's watch.

"You'd better follow them Brain." Penny said "We cant let Uncle Gadget hurt himself!"

"Ruff!" Brain saluted.

"Good." Penny said "I'll contact you later."

Since Brain was a dog, he was great at running in the snow. So, he ran after Gadget and the Gadgetmobile, without them knowing. He had to secretly help Gadget in his assignment.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw and Thaw had noticed Gadget was driving his way to where the missiles where. However, they didn't know that Brain was following him.

"Gadget!" Claw growled "He's here!"

"Want me to get rid of him for you?" Thaw asked his brother.

"NO!" Claw gripped Thaw's pink, rubber glove "GADGET'S MINE!"

"Inspector Gadget?" Thaw asked "He must be looking for me! Recently escaped mastermind, Dr. Thaw!"

"Mastermind?" Claw evilly laughed "You couldn't take candy from a baby!"

"Don't worry." Thaw sinisterly smiled "My boys will get Gadget for good."

"You're on." Claw sadistically smiled and pet his MAD Cat.

**BACK IN THE ARCTIC...**

Gadget drove the Gadgetmobile to where the silo was said to have been. Just then, Gadget saw three strange looking figures walking towards him.

"Wowsers." Gadget said "I wonder if those three strange looking figures have seen the convicts."

"Gadget, they look kinda suspicious." Gadgetmobile pointed out "Don't you think-"

"Nonsense Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "You shouldn't judge people by what they look like."

Gadget walked up to the strange looking figures to ask them for directions. However, Gadget had no idea those were the DARK Agents.

"Excuse me." Gadget walked to the three strange looking tourists "You should be careful, there are reports of escaped convicts lurking this area. You haven't seen anything suspicious have you?"

"Oh we have." The DARK Agent who was dressed as a woman fake sobbed "Those convicts stole our car, we're stranded."

"That's terrible." Gadget said "Can I give you a ride?"

"Oh sir, you are too kind." the DARK Agent raised his hands and shot lighting bolts at a nearby iceberg and it melted into water, which wen rapidly down the river.

Just then, the other DARK Agent grabbed Gadget and there Gadget right into the river.

"W-what's going on here?" Gadget tried to swim back to land.

"So long Inspector Gadget!" The DARK Agents evilly laughed.

"GADGET HELP!" Gadgetmobile shouted "THEYRE THAW'S HENCHMEN!"

"Thaw's henchmen?" Gadget asked, surprised "Hang on Gadgetmobile! I'm coming! Go go gadget coat!"

Gadget pulled his coat and it inflated like a balloon and it was enough to get Gadget to float back to land. Just then, Gadget noticed that Thaw's henchmen were gone and so was the Gadgetmobile.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Those crooks robbed me blind! They must be headed to the silo, I gotta get there before they do."

Since Gadget's copter couldn't work because of the cold, he had to settle for something else...walking in a blizzard.

Meanwhile, Brain witnessed the whole thing and reported it to Penny.

"Brain!" Penny spoke into her watch "You have to help Uncle Gadget get to the silo before Thaw's henchmen do! This time, you'll have to let him know you're here!"

"Ruff!" Brain saluted and ran after his master.

Gadget had been struggling through the snow, but wasn't making any progress. Gadget's hardware was close to freezing and he fell down into the snow.

"You...you did it." Claw said to his brother while watching Gadget on the screen "YOUVE ELIMINATED INSPECTOR GADGET!"

"Didn't I though bro?" Thaw sadistically grinned.

The two sinister siblings laughed manically. Claw had finally defeated Gadget!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**WOWSERS INDEED! Gadget has fallen into the snow and his hardware is about to be frozen solid! Can Brain get there in time before Gadget freezes to death? Has Claw finally won? Is this the end of Lt. Gadget? Stay tuned! Stay tuned indeed!**


	3. Ice Rampage

to death. While Gadget had been freezing in the cold, Brain had been making his way to find his master. It was a pretty cold blizzard, but that wouldn't prevent him from completing his mission. Just then, he saw something unbelievable...Gadget was lying down in the snow.

"Raaaarr!" Brain gasped.

He pressed the button on his collar and contacted Penny.

Meanwhile back home, Penny was listening to some music on her boombox.

She sang along to the music "You can call me when you want me. If you need a friend you've got me-"

Just then, her watch rang and

"Brain?" She asked "What's going on? Where's Uncle Gadget?"

Brain pointed to Gadget's body, which was freezing in the snow. Penny saw this and gasped. Her uncle was freezing to death.

"OH NO UNCLE GADGET!" Penny screamed "Brain! You have to get Uncle Gadget to a warm place and FAST! Please."

By the sniffles and sobbing sounds, Brain could tell Penny was about to cry at any minute. Brain had no choice, but to carry Gadget to safety, after all, Penny would end up as orphan again and he would end up in the pound.

"Thanks Brain." Penny sniffled.

Gadget was pretty heavy, but Brain had to find shelter somewhere. Just then, through the blizzard, Brain saw a nearby cabin. It was perfect for the warming place.

A few minutes later, Gadget's hardware unfroze and he woke up.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself, then he saw Brain "B-b-Brain? What's going on?"

"You're in my cabin." Said a man in front of him "Your dog was smart enough to find it."

"Thanks Brain, you really are an inspector's best friend." Gadget pet Brain's head. "What're you doing here anyways? Never mind! We need to get to the military silo and stop Dr. Thaw's minions from launching those nuclear missiles."

"Don't worry." Said the cabin owner "I have a sled that can help you get there in a jiffy."

While Gadget followed the man to where the sled was, Brain called Penny.

"Brain?" She asked "Is that you? Is Uncle Gadget okay?"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"That's great." Penny sighed with relief "I was so worried about him. But anyways, have you found a way to get to the silo?"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded again.

Just then, Gadget came back and Brain ended his transmission with Penny.

"Well Brain." Gadget carried the sled outside "Time to go stop Dr. Thaw and rescue Gadgetmobile. You pull the sled and I'll navigate."

"Ruff." Brain pulled the sled with Gadget on it and he pulled it down the Arctic. He and Gadget had to reach the silo before the missiles were launched.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

"Now that Gadget has been eliminated, I can control Metro City." Claw said to his brother.

Thaw continued "Today Metro City...tomorrow..."

"THE WORLD!" The two evil masterminds both manically laughed.

Just then, Claw's monitor started beeping. He turned it on, it was Gadget and Brain, making their way to the silo.

"GADGET?!" Claw yelled "HE'S ALIVE?!"

"It won't matter anyway bro." Said Thaw "There's no way Gadget can get to the silo. My agents have already made it. They'' launch those missiles and Gadget will be blown up too."

"HE'D BETTER!" Claw yelled.

**BACK IN THE ARCTIC...**

Brain and Gadget had been making their way to the silo. When Gadget noticed something.

"Tracks!" Gadget pointed to them "These are the tracks of the Gadgetmobile! Those DARK Agents must not be far! I'd better get to them fast! Go go gadget

Brain jumped onto Gadget's shoulders when he received a transmission from Penny.

"I see you're on your way to the silo Brain." Penny said "Listen, the silo is protected by an unbreakable code. I'm uploading a secret passageway right now! Use it and help Uncle Gadget guard the missiles."

"Ruff!" Brain saluted.

Gadget and Brain finally made it to the place where the Gadgetmobile ended up in.

"Gadget! Brain!" Gadgetmobile said "You guys made it! Those DARK Agents are making their way to the silo right now! It's not too far from here."

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile, we'll get there or my name isn't Lt. Gadget!" Gadget jumped into the car.

"Now we're talking baby!" Gadgetmobile drove the two to the silo.

Finally, our heroes arrived at the silo. Gadget got out of the car and went into the silo.

"Brain, you stay here." Said Gadget "I'm gonna go shut down Thaw's plan before it's too late."

Just as Gadget left, Brain snuck out of the Gadgetmobile.

"Where you going Brain?" Asked Gadgetmobile.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!" Brain explained.

"I see." Gadgetmobile said "Well, you'd better hurry back before my car battery freezes."

"Ruff!" Brain saluted and went off to the secret passageway Penny sent him.

Gadget was on his way to the silo. Unknown to him, Brain was on his way too. Could Gadget and Brain save the world and stop Dr. Claw and his just as evil twin?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well there you have it! Gadget is a survivor and he's on his way to stop Thaw's minions once and for all! Will he make it? Can he save the world? Stay tuned. **


	4. Frosty the Thaw-Man

Gadget had finally arrived at the silo.

"There's the silo." Gadget said "I have to get in and stop Thaw's henchmen! Go go gadget super laser!"

A laser beam shot from Gadget's finger and it cut a hole in the wall that fit for him to go through. Gadget finally arrvied in the silo. Gadget used his Gadget-Flashlight to search for the villains.

"Such amazing decor." He thought.

Just then, he saw something. It was the DARK agents. They were at the control panel, setting the codes for the missiles to be launched.

"Now that we have Gadget down, we can finally launch these missiles." Said Crash.

"So where we launch missiles again?" Pitbull asked.

"Washington, Paris, and London." Crash told his evil ally.

"Dr. Thaw wants to launch these nuclear missiles at the world's biggest international military bases." Electric Ivan kept typing in the codes.

"Wowsers!" Gadget whispered "They're typing in the codes right now! I've gotta stop them!"

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS...**

Brain had arrived at the place Penny told him to go to. It was the place the missiles were going to be aimed from. He had to guard those missiles with his life, or let Penny down. Brain went upstairs to secretly help his master when he tripped and fell down the stairs.

**BACK UPSTAIRS...**

Gadget was about to go to the convicts and apprehend them when he heard something. It was a crash.

"Wowsers!" He gasped quietly "That must be another convict! I have to get downstairs and stop him before he captures me and helps his evil friends."

Gadget ran downstairs. He saw Brain on the floor.

"Brain?" Gadget asked "What're you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

Brain just whimpered.

"Well it doesn't matter." Gadget grabbed the yellow dog "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to go back upstairs and arrest those convicts."

But before they could go back upstairs, the floor started opening three seperate holes. They were the holes the missiles were going to be shot from. The missiles were ready to be launched. In just about three seconds, the missiles were shot and were rocketing

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "They've launched the missiles already! I've gotta do something."

Gadget grabbed Brain and held him tightly.

"Hang on tight Brain, it's gonna get pretty hairy." Gadget said "Go go gadget suction cup fingers!"

Suction cups came on Gadget's fingers and Gadget extended his arm onto a missile and he and Brain landed right on the missile. They had to deactivate the rockets or the military bases would be destroyed.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

The Scolex Bros. had been witnessing Gadget and Brain being on the rapidly flying missiles.

"The missiles." Claw said "They've been launched."

"The world will be MINE!" Thaw boasted. "ALL MINE!"

"YOURS?!" Claw yelled.

**BACK ON THE MISSILES...**

"Don't worry Brain, I'll get us outta here." Said Gadget "I just need to tap into the missiles insides and deactivate them. Hang on tight buddy! Go go gadget suction cup fingers!"

Gadget extended his arm and went onto the next missile. At that same time, Brain received a transmission from Penny.

"Brain! I've got you on a three way line!" Penny said through the speakers "Now, follow my directions exactly."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Now, unscrew the main panel." She said.

Luckily, Brain had a screwdriver in his collar. He opened his collar, took out the screwdriver, and unscrewed the panel.

"Ruff!" Brain spoke into the microphones.

Meanwhile, Gadget witnessed Brain do this with his Gadget-Goggles.

"Brain!" Gadget looked through his goggles "What's he doing? Doesn't he know this is serious business?"

"Okay," Penny continued her instructions "Now cut the red wire and the bomb will be disabled."

Penny may have been a super genius, but she forgot one thing: dogs are colorblind and Brain is a dog. So, Brain didn't know what wire to cut. He felt so pressured on this and there were only five seconds left. Finally, Brain cut the middle wire, which was the red wire just in time.

Suddenly, the missile started going out of control and almost out of the Earth's atmoshphere. Wasting no time, the brave dog jumped onto the next missile and did what he did to the last one. Just like the previous missile, it was flying right out of the Earth's atmosphere.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain spoke into the mikes.

"Well Brain, the rockets are automatically programmed to fly into space when the warhead is disabled." Penny explained "There's only one thing you can do...BAIL OUT!"

Brain did just what Penny said, he jumped right off the missile and was falling right to the ground. Just then, Gadget saw Brain falling.

"BRAIN!" Gadget shouted "Don't worry boy! I'm coming to save ya! Go go gadget lasso!"

A lasso came out of Gadget's sleeve and he circled it to Brain, but it accidentally grabbed the front of the missile. This gave Gadget the advantage, he could now control the missile. He used it to steer towards Brain and Brain landed safely on the missile.

"I don't know what happened to the other missiles Brain, but I don't want you to wander off again!" Gadget scolded his dog "Understand?"

Brain whimpered and nodded.

"Now to get those crooks!" Gadget used his lasso to steer the missile back to the silo.

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw and Thaw saw Gadget driving the missile back to the silo.

"WHAT IS THAT FIEND DOING?!" Thaw demanded "HE IS RUINING EVERYTHING! You have to do something!"

"Oh I'll do something alright." Claw made an evil grin. "I'll send you back to where you belong!"

"Bro, what're you doing?" Thaw demanded.

"See you next winter." Claw manically laughed. "And don't worry, I'll say 'hi" to Willaim for you."

Claw pressed a red button on his chair's remote and ejected Thaw back to the Arctic.

"WE ARE FAMILY!" Thaw screamed as he was flying into the air.

**BACK IN THE ARCTIC...**

"Maybe we're going too fast." Gadget said "Go go gadget spoilers!"

Three spoilers came out of his arms and hat, but the wind was too strong.

"Well that didn't work." Gadget said.

In front of them, were Thaw's thugs. Right in front of the silo. They ran to get away from Gadget and the missile.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff." Brain pointed to the DARK Agents they missed.

"Don't worry Brain, that's not my plan!" Gadget steered the missile back into the air.

The thugs sighed in relief. However, something came falling down from the sky. It was Dr. Thaw.

"Dr. Thaw?" Asked Pitbull.

Back in the air, Gadget and Brain were about to crash into the ice mountain.

"My plan is working." Said Gadget "Go go gadget laser!"

A laser beam shot out of Gadget's hat and burned the lasso apart. Allowing Gadget and Brain to parachute of the missile safely. This also caused the missile to crash right into the mountain Thaw and his minons were standing under. This caused a huge avalanche, causing Thaw and his minions to be frozen solid once again.

Gadget, Brain, and Gadgetmobile arrived back at the Chief's office where they met the Chief and General Sir to inform them that their mission was acheived.

"Well I don't know how you did it Gadget, but you've saved the world once again." Said Chief Quimby.

"Excellent work Gadget." The General shook Gadget's hand.

"All in a days work for Inspector Gadget." Gadget saluted.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw was once again, ready to plan his revenge on Gadget.

"I'll get you next time Gadget...NEXT TIME!" Claw vowed "But without help from family."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**And so ends another awesome Inspector Gadget story. Stay tuned for our next amazing story with Penny, Brain, the Gadgetmobile, and of course...Lt. Gadget! Stay tuned readers!**


End file.
